This invention concerns a device for producing a chocolate article, in particular a shell for hollow chocolate bodies, with a conveyor device for conveying molds, each having at least one alveolus for metering a liquid chocolate preparation, with each mold having at least one ram element by means of which a cooled ram element can be advanced to the minimum of one alveolus for immersion in the chocolate preparation while it is still liquid.
German Utility Model No. 9,419,672 G discloses a device for producing a chocolate article having a conveyor device for conveying molds. The molds have at least one alveolus for metering a liquid chocolate preparation and at least one ram element.
It is known from British Patent No. 207,974 to provide a cooled ram which is immersed in the liquid chocolate preparation in a chocolate mold, resulting in a hollow chocolate body of the desired thickness. Another device for producing chocolate articles is known from European Patent No. 589,820, where the ram which is immersed in the chocolate preparation is cooled to a temperature of at least 0.degree. C.
European Patent No. EP 0 715 813 to Uwe Bindler, which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present application, discloses a conventional chocolate mold 2 having three alveoli 22, as shown in FIG. 2. The alveoli 22 are small cavities, or pits, and represent the outer surface of a hollow chocolate body which is produced by the mold. The mold has associated with it a ram or punching element 24. The ram has a plurality of stamps 26 which correspond directly with the alveoli 22, and are arranged as to fit into the alveoli. To produce hollow chocolate bodies, the alveoli 22 in the mold are filled with liquid ready-to-process chocolate preparation 28 and the ram 24, including the stamps 26, is moved towards the mold 2 such that the stamps reach at least partly into each respective alveolus and which partly displaces the chocolate already in the alveoli. As a result, the chocolate preparation 28 that remains in the space between the alveolus 22 and the stamp 26 forms the hollow chocolate shell. This is shown in FIG. 3. Preferably, the ram 24, and particularly the stamps 26, are cooled to form the hollow chocolate body.